Oni no Ichizoku survivor
by NINJAMATSA
Summary: A Naruto OC insert. Ryuu is from the clan of Demons in Hidden Leaf Village. He is the last of his kind after the Nine-Tails attacked the village. The clan was destroyed like most of the village. Many of the clan members had died protecting the village. Now there is only one left. Follow his adventures with Naruto, OCs Misaki and Hotaru.


"Misaki, Kakashi I need you two to handle a little problem in the Forest of Death. Recently, there has been reports of a red creature attacking creatures and Ninja alike. The creature is dangerous it has caused extinction to over a dozen species. Furthermore, it has eaten one squad, three Chunin and a Jounin, whilst they were training. While I could send others to do this task it's not every day we have a 10-year-old Jounin with such skill, talent above the rest of your peers" The Third Hokage explained and dropping in a compliment as well. The old man was very proud seeing Misaki graduate with Jounin status and her shiny headband as well as her official Jounin vest that he picked out for her. He had it tailor made for her as well giving it a stronger Kevlar than normal. Worn for most of the series, these flak jackets are green. They have three scroll pouches on each side of their chest, a neck guard, extra padding over the shoulders (which is fastened on by steel buttons), and a zipper down the middle.

"Thanks, Gramps," Misaki smiled brightly at him congratulating her on her achievement

"Thank you Lord Hokage. But why is it only us, hunting this creature?" Kakashi questioned, petting his daughter's head causing her to slap his hand away.

"Father-daughter bonding time" Hiruzen said simply with a smile. Misaki and Kakashi looked at him with a 'really' face. They bowed respectfully and body flickered out of the Hokage's office.

Somewhere off in the Forest of Death a large red creature with spikes protruding out of its back aligning with his spine. It was covered in scales adorning the blood red color. It had to sharp horns It's claws are large and sharp like a raptors claw curved and razor sharp. Its teeth were hardly a difference, being made to rip flesh, pierce muscle, and crush bones. Perfect for killing. Currently it was hunting for more food running on all fours like the animal he basically was. He roared proudly and loudly sending waves of killer intent far and wide. Many predators and prey alike ran off in fear even a few large ones hid in fear though it would be in vein if it caught the slightest sniff of its scent. The creature was having a bit of trouble finding a nice meal.

"Hungry need food" he growled angrily till his ears shot up hearing something approaching his direction. Quite quickly might he add as he grinned and darted off towards the new creatures that dared entered his forest.

"How strong do you think it is father?" Misaki questioned as the Hokage didn't specify what group was sent into the Forest of death. Kakashi hummed aloud thinking of the squad that was sent here earlier.

"I believe it was team Kitsune. You know the ones with the unusual jutsu that make them quite the adversary for any one Jounin or group of Chunin to handle?" Kakashi asked thinking about them and their unfortunate demise. 'Poor kids, hopefully they didn't suffer' he thought before he glanced slightly to his right as he sensed a large pool of chakra coming their way. 'Hmm, she should be able to handle this one on her own. It will be great experience for her'

"So how much further do we need to go Sensei?" Misaki asked her father. "Dad?" she whipped her head around looking for her father. "Oh, that son of a bi- "right before she could finish cursing her lazy and irresponsible father, the tree she stopped on was uprooted into the air. Misaki, surprised clung to the tree for dear life whilst she was in the air. "WHO THE HELL THREW ME" she yelled in a mix of rage, irritation, and slight fear. Suddenly, a large red scaly creature jumped up towards her with its jaw wide open ready to rip her apart.

"Snacc" It growled out his jaws salivating with saliva. It clamped it jaws down on her midsection. Thinking he had his snack in his possession till it exploded in smoke choking the creature a bit. It gagged on the smoke that invaded his lungs as he plummeted back down to the ground. Misaki was behind a tree watching the creature's descent back to the ground.

"Guess that's the thing Gramps wanted us to deal with," Misaki whispered as she caught his scent and feeling an enormous amount of killer intent directed towards her. She quickly jumped away from the tree or at least what was left as the creature tore through it with its claws. It roared violently at her, Misaki grabbed her ears covering them before applying chakra to her kitsune ears to block out the noise. She quickly pulled out a kunai, holding it in a reverse grip crouching. She was ready to take this creature down.

"Snacc die fast me hungry" It filled its lungs full of air, its chest expanding and glowing red. Misaki being the intelligent young Jounin she ran through multiple hand signs performing the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. She in turn filled her lungs with air and unleashed a 10ft diameter Fireball at the creature. It threw its head down firing off a fireball of its own, nearly double the size of Misaki. As the two fireballs clashed Misaki sneakily dashed forward holding two explosive tagged kunai. She tossed them at the red monster, exploding an inch from its face. Misaki smirked at the explosion, black smoke creating a kind of smokescreen. It charged through the smoke roaring at her, Misaki rushed towards the monster. It swung its right claw in a horizontal angle going for her torso. She saw this coming as the swing was slow to her, she avoided the attack by hoping on top of his arm. Using chakra to run up it, she used a chakra enhanced kick to its jaw forcing it to turn his head to the side, before jumping off the large arm and performing an axe kick directly on its skull throwing forcing the beast on its knees.

"Stop fight just DIE!" It was getting mad that such small prey was giving it a hard time. It groaned internally as receiving the headache. Its eyes glowed red, it was pissed….and excited. It had never been in a fight like this before. Never before had anything fought him back to this extent. It was invigorating. It grinned and snapped its head up, throwing up his claws at her aiming for her head. She jumped then planted both her feet on his arm, pushing both her and the arm away from her body. Misaki charged at it taking advantage of the situation, it got to its feet quickly but by then she was already a foot away from him and fast approaching. It threw up its arms crossing them into an X to block her chakra enhanced flurry of punches. Each hit felt like an Elephant stomping on his arms. It growled angrily throwing them also knocking them away. He took this chance to shoot a fireball in her face as his chest glowed red hot as he grabbed her arms tightly putting her arms to her side holding her in place.

"I believe now is a good time to step in" Kakashi said as he stood atop its shoulders. It looked up at the eye-smiling veteran.

"Hi there I'm Kakashi, who might you be?"

"Hnnn" it snarled at the man

"Hi Hnnn I'm Kakashi, that's my daughter Misaki. Misaki honey say hi"

"Dad I fucking hate you"

"Aw now sweetie that's just rude"

"Rude is making a lame dad joke while I'm being held captive." Misaki glared up at him wanting this thing to let go off her. Thankfully, her request was heard and she was dropped as the creature tried to catch Kakashi.

"No hugs for you" Kakashi taunted doing a backflip off its shoulders and threw red pellets exploding releasing a yellow cloud that it inhaled lots of the yellow gas. The creature reared back as the yellow smoke invaded his lungs, causing a string of growl-like coughs to escape his throat. It fell to the ground with a loud thud, Kakashi standing in front of it with his hand on his hip.

"You know I didn't have a plan for how we would get this thing back to the village"

"What is this?" Hiruzen questioned looking at the creature that was lying unconscious on his desk. In all his years he thought he'd never see Akaoni member again if it weren't for the Nine-Tails wiping them out along with a third of the village.

"We don't know what it is sir, But we brought it here so we could deal with it appropriately." Misaki told the Old man as they watched him stamp a few papers. Hiruzen sighed taking a long drag from his pipe.

"And what exactly did you expect me to do with it?"

"Sounds like a you problem" Misaki mumbled as she looked out the window. Receiving a strong glare from Kakashi. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his forehead. The Third smiled at her comment and huffed up the smoke.

"How about you take care of him till we figure out what to do with him" The Third said as a response to her smart comment.

"I'm sorry what!?"

"Sure thing" Misaki whipped her head around, glaring death into her father.

"He's sleeping on the couch" Misaki threw her hands up walking out as the creature wakes up growling and rips of his wires restraining.

"Oh, hi hnnn glad to see your awake finally. Now we can take you home"

"Home?" It questioned as it rolled off the desk. It stood up annoyed and curious as to a 'home' was having no idea what this home thing was at all. He thought of it as a food object they would go to and eat or another.

"Misaki how was the mission?" Naruto asked walking beside her with Hotaru on her other side whilst Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, walked behind her.

"It went great Naruto I found a big ass lizard and it oh you know NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME!" Misaki yelled at the poor boy. Naruto hid behind Hotaru, the girl holding up her hands defensively.

"Now calm down Misaki I'm sure it wasn't all that bad. Kakashi was there after all" Hotaru said trying to calm her friend down. It might have worked if the ground didn't suddenly explode in front of them pushing them back a few feet knocking over some civilians that were nearby. A cloud of dust formed as they heard a low growl as the scary face of the monster Misaki peeked out of the dust cloud. Chuffing loudly like a tiger, his scales ruffling up in a wave motion as he sniffed in their direction freaking all of them out except Misaki whom drew her kunai.

"Damn it, are you insane?! You could have killed us you big bastard!" Misaki yelled at him as only Hinata and Sakura weren't in an offensive position as they were too shaken up by the creature's sudden appearance. Naruto grinned at the beast and performed his multi shadow clone jutsu , Sasuke activated his Sharigan, Shino released a swarm of insects around his being, Ino readied herself to perform the Mind Transfer Jutsu, Tenten summoned a polearm and got ready for the fight, Kiba performed the Man Beast transformation on Akamaru whom crouched atop of Kiba's back posed ready for Fang Over Fang technique, Lee took an offensive stance, and Choji performed his Partial Expansion Jutsu on his right arm following after his friends.

"Hey are you the monster that attacked my friend!" Naruto ran head first at the red beast with his clones rushing towards him. The beast roared and charged at the Naruto that was in front of the entire group. Hotaru watched closely at the creature as she began studying it alongside Shikamaru. Sasuke grabbed his Wind Demon Shuriken throwing it at the beast with those two rushing head first to fight the creature. It swatted away six clones popping them.

"Not snacks move want real snacks" It growled at Naruto or at least one of his clones as he saw the large shuriken fly towards him. It bit down on the weapon breaking a blade in his mouth. It growled at Sasuke as he grabbed a clone crushing its head popping the clone. Shino's insects swarmed around him forming a dome of insects. They were quickly dispatched by the flames of the beast. It had fire covering its body growling at Shino as the heat wave were burning and killing his insects that were too close to him. With its fiery body it charged at the group ready to rip them to shreds. Hotaru ran through many hands signs as she sucked air into her lungs before shooting out a huge Water Dragon at the monster. Not knowing it was a jutsu instead assuming it was a random animal that wanted to fight. He turned his attention to the Water Jutsu and crossed his arms prepping its body for the bite only to feel a water slam into him, extinguishing its flames leaving its body quite steamy.

"Hey you dumb lizard I'm still over here" Naruto shouted running up behind it throwing five shuriken at it. Kiba and Akamaru performed Fang Over Fang drilling towards it. The shurikens bounced off his scales harmlessly as it whipped its head at Kiba and Akamaru glaring at them as it jumped high in the sky, cocking its head back and firing a moderately sized fireball at the two hitting them and sending them tumbling and groaning in pain. Misaki checked on the two as she realized that they were still near the civilian district as the training grounds were close by and it would be much easier for them to fight back if there weren't any people to get hurt in the crossfire.

"Guys we need to lure it out of here and into the training grounds," Misaki yelled as she grabbed a piece of cooked meat from a random meat vendor, running in front of the creature she made sure to get as close to his face as she could while moving faster than he could react. Pumping more chakra into her legs to boost her she sped off. It licked its lips at the smell of the delicious cooked meat and dropped back on all four chasing after Misaki. The rest of the Genin followed after them as she looked back seeing it nearing as she pumped more chakra into her legs.

"Damn it how is it keeping up with her" Naruto said amazed it was able to nearly catch up to her. Misaki took a breather on a log on the training ground as she threw the cooked meat away from her and watched it rip into the meat. It swallowed the meat and looked up Misaki wanting and expecting more from her. She was confused as it sat down and looked up at her like a dog waiting for a treat. She reached into her pocket wondering if she had any food on her or at least some candy. Misaki found a piece of candy and tossed it at him. He easily caught the sweet candy in his mouth eating it.

"Did you like it?" Misaki asked wondering if it enjoyed candy

"Ah" It responded as the Genin surrounded him causing him to growl and glare at them. Naruto summoned more shadow clones yelling about how he was going to kick his ass. It snarled violently at them as it was tired of dealing with them. Its scales started to glow a nice hue of red as a heat wave could be seen as well as flames covering him. Grass withered, died, then lit aflame. His horns, spikes on his back, claws grew longer and sharper, red markings crawled all over his body, and finally his body grew an extra two feet in height. He let out a loud angry roar sending a powerful wave of killer intent which scared the Genin. Most of them looked at the creature in fear as they never felt terror like this.

"Wow" Misaki said casually with a slight tone of excitement.

"I can take him" Misaki smiled looking at the beast.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Hotaru breathed out, the dragon rushing towards the flaming target. It snapped his head at it and opened his mouth firing off a basketball sized fireball but it moved at ridiculous speeds and exploded on contact with the elementally opposed dragon. Misaki narrowed her eyes at it and threw multiple explosive tagged kunai as it wasn't looking at her. The kunai exploded in a chain reaction like way annoying the creature as Hotaru threw a flash bomb in its face to blind it. It snarled spraying a strong plume of flame everywhere as it couldn't see anything and was getting more pissed off. Misaki groaned seeing as explosives and normal ninja tools weren't working, she was forced to watch and think as she looked over at Shikamaru and Ino as she formed a plan. Her tail flicked behind her back and worth as she ran over to them and shook them out of there shock.

"H-huh? Misaki?" Ino shook a bit looking at her.

"I need you and Shikamaru to stop and restrain it before he hurts someone" Misaki told her as she also shook Shikamaru too. He heard her and nodded as he readied himself to perform his Shadow Possession Technique. The creature finally regained his eye sight and glared death into Hotaru as it opened its mouth.

The Genin were finally getting their shit together as they realized just how dangerous the situation was getting. It held its hands together and proceeded to use them like a club, slamming it into the ground knocking up tons of dirt, creating a crater. Hotaru smirked as she tossed more shurikens at it and looked over at Ino and Shikamaru nodding. She tossed another flash bomb. The creature saw this and covered its eyes so it wouldn't be blinded. The flash diminished after some time after which it saw Hotaru smugly smirking at him.

"Come on big guy is that all you have?" Misaki mocked as her tail waved behind her.

"Surely you aren't all bark and no bite" It growled and roared as it lifted its big arms and went to slam it down on her. Misaki didn't move an inch as its arms were just an inch from slamming down on her head. It struggled to move its arms soon realizing that it couldn't move its body at all. Shikamaru was struggling to keep him steady. It growled furiously before everything went dark.

"Did it work?" Shikamaru asked in a very strained voice. The deadly flames and heat wave stopped as the creature collapsed, Ino's body held by Hotaru.

"Yea seems so" Misaki kicked its head.

"Wonder what Ino is doing to its mind" Hotaru mumbled as after a good minute or two Ino's body gasped loudly for air as she clung to Hotaru scared out of her mind as she shivered.

"That thing is a monster!" Ino screamed as she had poked around inside of its head. It slowly got up growling loudly. Naruto summoned a large mass of clones.

"Alright you bastard I'm done messing around now" Naruto yelled as he and his clones rushed with the intent of beating it down. It ran on all fours through the army of clones brutally ripping them to shreds as Rock Lee ran head first into combat with the creature. The beast somehow found the real Naruto among the rest, grabbing his leg he used him as a club to beat the other clones with. Lee kicked the beast's wrist causing it to let go of his comrade and gaining its attention. Tenten decided to step in and throw a Kusarigama around his arm making it hook around his arm and quickly wrap his arm to his torso. It easily broke out of the chains as Sasuke decided to have another go at it. Activating his Sharigan again, striking the beasts head as Naruto drop from the sky somehow dropping an axe kick on top of its head forcing it to look down as Sasuke drop kicked the side of its head. With it becoming distracted Choji performed his Spikey Human Boulder, rolling at the beast at high speeds. The beast was rolled over by the large boy. It groaned and growled as it slowly got up only to find himself covered in a bunch of bugs. It was getting rather tired since the insects were draining him of his chakra slowly but surely draining his Chakra. With little chakra left in it and being too tired to move it laid down slowly shutting its eyes.

"Well that was easy," a familiar voice chimed in scaring the Genin. They all turned to the voice seeing Kakashi eye smiling at them with Might Guy, Asuma, Kurenei, and Anko.

"Were you there the entire time?!" Misaki yelled at her father as she stomped towards him with her hands on her hips.


End file.
